This invention relates to the separating of papers in a file folder and to a simple, minimalist formation of a multi-separator leaf which can be easily attached to a file folder or integrally formed with a file folder and whose multiple sections can be split apart and used to provide individual dividers for separate batches of paper. The invention provides for a single leaf comprising a leaf body and a leaf hinge portion, where the leaf body is separable into a plurality of marker tab sections, while remaining hingedly attached to the leaf hinge portion, and where the leaf hinge portion can be attached to or is integrally attached at the spine of a file folder so as to become a part thereof, for providing a selective means of separating one or more sheets of paper between successive marker tab sections.
The invention relates to a way of providing the lightest weight, thinnest multi-separator system for a file folder. Traditionally papers are put between the front and rear covers of a folder in a pile or batch. Recently, multi-pocket files having multiple segments have become popular, where the file is segmented into pockets. These files are essentially closed files having at least two closed sides. They do not operate as a folder. Sectioned classification files have existed where each section is a full panel and multiple full panels are used to separate the file. The panels may be integrally formed with the file or may be attached as an accessory. In any case, the partitioning of the file into multiple sections requires a full sized panel for each partition. The partitions may be dropped in, i.e. unattached, or may be attached at the hinge of the spine of the file folder. So classification file folders have been available with full card separators as classification tab markers.
This invention relates to classification tab markers formed as a portion of a full card divider. Full card dividers add cost and weight and bulk to a file folder. The advantage of this separable classification marker tab card is that one card can provide multiple indexes by separating each as needed. The separable classification marker tab card can be integrally glued into a file folder, or can be provided as an accessory that is added in. The adhesive can be permanent or removable. The separator perforations can extend to the hinged attachment flap or can go straight through the flap used to attach the marker card to the folder.
By hinging each separator tab together, the separators retain their position with respect to each other, adding stability to the file when full and allowing for the easy turning of a batch of separated papers without the dislodging of each marker tab section.
The invention therefore relates to the provision of a paperboard separator page having multiple sections, hingedly attached one to the next at a hinged end, and attachable as a leaf to a file folder at a file folder spine hinge. The invention relates to the formation of such a multi-section leaf with perforations to permit user separation of each section. The invention relates to the formation of such a multi-section leaf where each separable section is tinted or printed in a different color. The invention relates to the formation of such a multi-section leaf with an activatable adhesive strip on a hinged flap, where the adhesive may be activated by peeling a strip of release coated paper, for example, from the adhesive to expose the adhesive. The invention relates to the formation of such a multi-section leaf in plastic.
The object of the present invention is to provide a light weight, cost effective classification index marker card where the index strips can be readily separated as needed and where the card can be added to any file as needed. Further, the object is to provide a tab strip which can be separated from the marker leaf card at the hinge so that the tab section can be completely removed from the marker leaf for attachment to the batch of papers it was used to separate. The object of the invention is to provide for a set of marker tabs which can be separated in such a way as to be permanently retained at the hinge portion providing for a set of separator strips whose relative position one to the other is fixed. The object is to provide that in either case a classification index marker card can be attached to the hinged spine of a host file folder. In the case where the tabs are removable from the marker leaf card, the tabs may be easily attached by some means, as with staple, clip, or adhesive, to the batch of papers they are classifying. It is the object of the invention to provide for a very stable easily separable perforation, separating each marker tab of the multi-marker tab leaf, where the perforation is formed with at least two large cuts and a small land area between the cuts that can be easily xe2x80x9cbrokenxe2x80x9d apart by the user to form a free swinging marker tab section. It is the object of the invention to provide for a hinged flap with adhesive, where the adhesive is covered by a release coated strip which can be removed to expose and activate the adhesive for attaching the assembly to a host file folder.